


Lucy's Heat

by DT_920



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: E.N.D, F/M, Lucy In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_920/pseuds/DT_920
Summary: Lucy's heat was unexpected when they took a job that lead them into a forest of magic and mystery. A place where the unthinkable happened and where one resident celestial mage of Fairy Tail could test the boundaries of her partnership with the Fire Slayer that had stolen her heart from the start.Guilt and shame rack the poor mage when her need takes over. But with the help of her best friend and some alone time with the pink haired mage, the blonde mage learns that not everything is as bad as it seems and their bond holds stronger than she had realized.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is actually a rework of my previous story "Lucy's Early Heat". When I realized that I had promised you guys a smut-fic and never really delivered, I got to thinking that maybe it's time to travel outside my comfort zone and actually deliver on that promise. I'm not really used to writing smut. But I had posted one earlier this year and I apologize if it isn't what some of you guys are looking for. 
> 
> So here goes nothing. Hope you guys enjoy, and wish you guys a great day and hope it's not that disappointing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. To make this clear, this is not an update. It's a warning.

What I put on this site is nothing but fanfiction. Not everything has to be picture perfect. So here is my warning to all who practically order me to do something: these are my writings, my stories. It does not need your demands or for you to tell me how to write my things. If you do not like it - DO NOT READ IT!!!

I am not the one to hold back when someone tells me how to write my things. My ideas are mine. No one elses. I accept new ideas and I like the feedback that comes with my writing and to know that it makes people happy. What I do not like is someone to jump on my writing and basically tell me how to write it.

This goes for other writers because I know how they feel. I have read many fanfictions that have been taken down because people are being absolutely negative because it's not to THEIR standards.

I'm sorry to say this out loud, but I absolutely hate when people are being negative. If you don't like it and have something to say, then walk away. If you want to just give it a hint, by all means go for it. But if you are being rude, insulting, or absolutely hateful: get off my page.

I do not sit here and write to be told that I'm doing it wrong.

I do it for my own pleasure. And for those who actually enjoy reading my stuff. If you have a problem with how me or other's write our things, then bug off.

My patience has been wearing thin for some time now. I have several accounts on several sites and each time I post anything, it's always negative feedback cause it's not up to standards for others.

I DO NOT CARE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT!!!!

I write the way i want to and how i want to. And I know other writers feel the same way.

My heart goes out to all those who write for their own pleasure and to please others with their stories. If someone gives you a hard time, ignore them. They aren't worth your tears or your anger.

Your stories are yours. No one elses. And if they don't like the way you type or the way you do things, oh well. It's not for them then.

So, if you are still here and you still enjoy mine and other peoples writing, I want you guys to know that I absolutely love you guys. You guys are sweet. And I love your feedback when I post something. I'm happy that you guys have stuck with me through this and I really do appreciate you. And hopefully after all this is over, I can start posting things again for you guys.

Stress builds to a point and when it does, your mind just blanks and nothing comes to mind. And I'm sorry that I haven't kept my promise to post things more often.

Remember, your positivity is all worth the heartache some people give out for no reason. It's what us writers look forward to when we post something new.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot. Cold. Sticky. Depressed. And most of all, feeling that achy need that seemed to pool between her legs. 

That's all Lucy could feel at the moment as they passed through the thickets of trees that towered over them, roots catching at their feet, and the small flakes of white that slipped through the leaves above and landed upon the ground around them. It was winter time in the land of Fiore, an annoying time for the blonde since it meant more things than one for the young celestial mage. It felt like she wore too many layers of clothing when she barely wore any, the feeling of fabric against her skin making her irritable as the constant grinding of her shirt that stuck to her flesh made it feel like a second skin.

And it didn't help when the sweat from the walk and the heat that radiated off of her best friend was making her shirt cling to her more and it felt disgusting since her bra and panties soon became drenched. 

The blonde mage felt sick the longer she walked. Her stomach curling in on itself as her throat burned in the cold air, the harmless burn pleading for her to soothe the fire like tendrils that seemed to lick at her skin and burn her from the inside out. 

Lucy had known that something was wrong ever since she had walked into the guild that morning and all heads had turned to her when she had opened the door. Her mind was off balance and the constant ache between her legs and in her lower stomach begged for her to just turn tail and run home. To lock the doors behind her and bury herself beneath the bed sheets to relieve herself of the the sexual tension that coursed through her. 

But with her rent due in two days times and her fridge empty, she couldn't risk staying at home as her landlady banged at her door and her stomach running on empty for the next week. 

With a sigh and a quick flicker of her eyes closing, the blonde could feel the chilling air biting at her naked fingertips and nose, the pain of the wind dulling that throbbing ache for a short period of time. "Natsu!" The blonde mage called to her pink haired partner, her vision growing fuzzy as the front of her boot caught an uprooted root that caused her to topple forward. 

Strong arms wrapped around the celestial mage's waist as they brought her to their solid chest, the sudden invasion of heat screaming at the blonde as her breath caught and a small moan to slip past her glossed lips and catching her best friend off guard. "You okay, Luce?" The pink haired male whispered in alarm, his arms growing tighter around her waist as his breath fanned against her heated skin and hugged her closer. 

The blonde's head began to pound as she gripped hold of the fire slayer's shoulders as he held her, her body temperature began to grow higher and her stomach twisted in knots and not in the displeasing type of way. "Natsu..." The blonde whined in discomfort as she shuddered in his hold and bit at her bottom lip. 

She felt like she was burning. And by the way her best friend had tensed against her, she knew that he had realized what was going on just by the way his eyes grew wide and a flash of red appeared in his green gaze. "Luce?" The pink haired slayer whispered in alarm, his hands gripping hold of her waist that pressed her lower half to his. 

"I-It's so hot.." She whimpered, her head leaning down and against the man's chest as she both relished in the feeling of skin on skin and how his close proximity soothed some of the aching that throbbed between her legs. 

Winter time in Fiore could be harsh when it wanted to be. Same with her heats. And with the cold air that gnawed at her skin and the heat that came from her best friend, the feeling to curl in a ball against him was beginning to overwhelm her most basic senses as she closed her eyes and chewed at her lower lip. Tears sprung to the brim of her eyes as she fought to keep a moan from slipping again. 

The feeling of the slayer's chest rise and fall with every breath the man took, Lucy could feel a sigh lingering over the top of her head as she felt him release her from his hold. The touch of an arm sliding against her back and the same behind her knees caught the woman off guard as she yelped in surprise when she was lifted into the air and held close to her best friend. 

It wasn't the first time he had held her like this. In fact, it was probably the hundredth time in just the span of year. 

"What's wrong with Lu-chan?" A small voice called from behind the duo, blue hair flowing in the breeze as the sky dragon slayer came running up to the burning blonde and placed a gentle hand on top of her head. Her eyes grew wide and the look she gave to her fellow slayer made the pink haired mage cringe away when he saw her mind going in circles. 

He knew what was happening to his best friend, but he couldn't just say anything without the busty woman's permission. Sure she trusted the smaller slayer with her life and loved the young girl like a little sister. But that didn't necessarily mean that she wanted people to know about her heat. With a clear of his throat and a brief glimpse down at the woman he held in his arms, Natsu opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it when he noticed the blonde glaring up at him behind hooded lids and a glossy tint to her skin. 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." The fire mage mumbled beneath his breath, his head giving a small nod towards the blonde and watched as she let out a sigh of relief. His skin crawled with the need to take the woman. His dragon senses making his sense of smell and the need to claim a whole lot worse than what it would have been normally if he had been a normal mage. 

A slayers need to claim was far more trouble than if they were a normal mage. The need clawing at their insides until they finally took who their body craved and made them theirs. Lucky for Natsu, the blue haired slayer hadn't grown into their heat nor had she grown into their more predatory needs. 

Something that the pink haired mage was grateful for. 

And as they stood there in the middle of the forest with a sick blonde gathering the attention of both slayers, Wendy's hands skimmed across the blondes bowed body as she tried to find the pinpoint of the sickness that plagued the older woman's body. And as she grew closer to her lower region, Natsu's eyes grew wide as he stepped away from the lithe form of his fellow slayer sibling.

"Maybe she just needs some rest." The male slayer blurted out as he lifted the slayer more until her face was in the crook of his neck and her breath felt like feathers against his bare skin. "We'll post-pone the mission until she get's better. It'll be better if you went and checked in with the master and told him that the mission's gonna take a bit longer." 

The blue haired slayer's eyes narrowed in worry and suspicion as she looked between the her fellow slayer sibling and the woman who she thought of as a big sister. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

The man nodded and laughed nervously. 

"I'll be fine." The blonde mummered against her best friends flesh, the feeling of her lips on his bare skin sending a jolt of pleasure through her body and his as she grew still in his grasp by the pleasant chill. 

A shaky breath slipped past the blondes lips as she leaned her head back just a tad so that she could look at the smaller of the three, both exceeds floating behind her as they stared at the pair curiously. "We can camp her for the night since it's such an open area, it would be a waist of time heading back now since it would take a few hours just to get out of this forest." The blonde whispered against her best friend as she curled in on herself more, her knees were hugged close to her chest as she lost the strength to keep her head lifted for longer. Blonde hair cascaded down the woman's back as the strands grazed the slayer's arm that kept her upright. 

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked, her worry for the celestial mage a crystal clear image on her facial features as she observed the older woman. 

Lucy nodded her head against her friends shoulder, the appendage feeling heavy as she remained still for the duration of the time he held her. Green eyes stared down at the woman as his worried expression turned to one of amusement, his small smile turning to a wicked grin on his lips as he felt several scales appear down his sides before receding back to normal flesh. 

His dragon was feeling impatient as the man took his time in traveling through the forest, his arms still tightly holding blonde woman to his front as they moved. She was sound asleep by now. And with the constant echoing of his dragon purring in his mind and a voice telling him to 'Mate' the woman, Natsu was feeling a bit on the annoyed side when they had finally pulled to a stop in a clearing. 

By now they were pretty deep in the forest. Both conscious mages taking turn in setting up camp as the blonde of the group lay on a blanket with her head in her spirit's lap. The maid had taken the time in bringing supplies for a trip over from the spiritual realm. Her worry for her princess far surpassing those that were currently with her as the pink haired spirit monitored the woman's vitals by their link. 

For once, the woman was happy that the spirit king had closed off the Lion's gate when she had mentioned going into the human realm, her mind going frantic when she remembered the fear Lucy had felt when she had opened Loke's gate, the pure and raw energy coming from the woman as she had tried her hardest to close the Lions gate before he had a chance to pounce on her. 

A punch to the gut had knocked the orange haired spirit clean out when she had come to her princess's aid. The shame and guilt she felt were nothing compared to the will to protect the woman who had given them all something very precious. A life of free will and love. Something all of their previous master's had refused to give them. All except for Layla. 

"How she doing?" Came Natsu's voice in a gentle whisper as he knelt before the woman and placed a hand on the unconscious woman's cheek, his face cringing when he felt her inner temperature spike up a notch. For years he had been around Lucy when her heat had struck her at the most random of moments during the winter. All having been towards the end of the season and not towards the beginning. So this time around, it had caught both mages off guard when she had started showing signs from before they had even boarded the train that would take them to the town nearest their job location. 

Mongorian Forest was one of mystery and magic. Deep in the bowls of the woods rested monsters of unforeseen capabilities and possibly even demons who had survived the battle between Fairy Tail and Zeref. 

The maid spirit only shook her head before she glanced at the fire slayer, her eyes pulled at the corners as a gentle smile took place on her lips. "I gave her some medicine that would help with the effects of her heat. But with her always taking medicine to subdue it, I doubt that it'll do much this time around." 

Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his pink lockes, the feeling of his inner fire going hotter by the minute the longer he stood in close proximity of the woman. He had self-control. But never before had the woman's heat came off so strong in the beginning. Now, it was testing him. "What can I do to make it stop?" 

"Hime would never say it out loud, but..." her voice trailed off as she looked down at the woman before meeting the slayer's gaze head on, "her finding a life mate would most likely subdue the heats more than what her medicine is even capable of doing. Only downfall is-"

"She's extremely fertile." The slayer finished for the spirit as he tilted his head and bared his fangs at no one in particular. 

The woman nodded, her fingers slipping through the blonde's hair as she combed through the strands. "Exactly." 

A growl sounded from the man's throat as he stood to his full height, his snake like gaze staring down at the unconscious mage as he gulped down a lump that had formed in a matter of seconds. He could feel the control slipping from his grasp the longer he remained around the woman. But everything in him told the slayer to stay and protect. Whispered to him in chants that said the woman belonged to him in more ways than one. 

A demon and dragon slayer mixed into one. And a celestial mage that could most likely control the stars with a single wave of her hand if she so wanted. 

The man scoffed, his pointed canines nipping at the flesh of his lip before the taste of copper washed over his tongue and brought him back to reality. "I need you to watch her for a few hours." Was all the man said before he disappeared into the brush and away from the three females, two sets of eyes watching him as he fled with barely an explanation. 


	3. Chapter 3

The night was as cold as cold could get in the land of Fiore. The wind blew a terribly chilling breeze and the whistle of wind echoed in the dead of night. It was close to being freezing. But no matter how much the blonde mage had taken off when she had woken up from her lust filled dreams, the woman was unable to calm the sweltering heat that had engulfed her during her time of R&R. Her skin tight long sleeve shirt was long forgotten in the pile of clothes that rested beside her. Her jacket had gone with it and so did her jeans. All she was left in was the sports bra that she had recently bought only days prior and the boy shorts that matched the cotton fabric that kept her bust hidden behind the red fabric. 

Sweat coated her skin like a second layer. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun as strands hung out everywhere in the confines of the scrunchy Virgo had given to her when she had opened her eyes to a dimming sky and fire slayer free environment, something that had thrown her for a loop when she had craved the pink haired mage's touch. 

With a pout and a glare sent towards the sleeping fire mage that rested across the fire from her spot on the ground, the blonde mage climbed to her feet. Long limbs stretched in the night air and chocolate orbs watched as the breathing of her best friend turned from steady to absolutely still. She knew what she could to a male with her heat. How she could control them if she wanted to but never actually had the balls to be able to do it to someone. Much less her best friend. 

With a smirk gracing her lips and a nip to her bottom lip, Lucy stepped around the fire and walked up to the sleeping form of her best friend. A gentle touch here and a bit of poke there and she knew he was awake. 

If nothing else gave away to the dragon being awake, then the low growl that sounded from his throat was proof enough that she had gotten his attention. 

"Natsu~" The celestial mage called in a sultry voice, her eyes taking on a more predatory look as she caught the man laying below her crack an eye open as gold and red peered up at her nearly naked form. "Oh time to wake up Natsu." She cooed again, a finger pressing against her lips as she motioned for him to keep quiet as a means not to wake up the sleeping form of the sky slayer who was lying down a few feet away from them. 

His eyes were locked onto hers. His lips were drawn tight. And the muscles in his neck seemed to be strained as he kept his dragon and demon noises alike quiet and suppressed. To say that he was shocked to find his best friend of several years trying to seduce him awake was a severe understatement. For once in his life, Natsu couldn't quite tell if this was his imagination cooking something up while the woman he absolutely adored was in her heat or if it was actual reality. Either way, he wasn't going to deny that the red suited the woman and brought out the woman's skin and hair. 

"Lucy?" He growled low, the mere sound of the predator that lurked beneath human skin sending a jolt of pleasure through the blonde as she knelt down above him until she was very clearly straddling his waist. Those long, thick legs of hers on either side as her core pressed down against a prominent bulge that pressed against the confines of his pants. 

Oh...

This was most definitely a reality. 

Licking her lips and grinding herself against the fire slayer's growing length, Lucy felt a need claw its way up her spine that she had never felt before in her life. Sure she had slept with a couple guys over the years but not when her heat was playing in. And never before had she felt such a pull to a single man like she was feeling now towards the pink haired slayer she called her best friend, her family. 

A soft moan slipped past the celestial mage's lips as she felt the man beneath her jerk in response to her grind against him. The sensation sending a jolt of pure static through her entire being until the wetness between her legs grew more and drenched the red boy shorts she wore that kept her dripping core from the man. 

She wanted him to take her, right then and there. But the disrespect it would most likely bring kept her at bay for the time being until she finally got the man alone and in her home. She wouldn't let him leave or a while, she knew. If anything, she'd probably tie him to the bed and have her way with him if he even allowed it to begin with. 

But with the way the man was looking up at her as if she was the finest meal in all the country, she doubted that he would say no to joining her in the sack for a week. 

Blonde hair slipped out the confines of her messy bun as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the fire slayer's own, relishing in the fact that he hadn't yet pulled away. Her hips grew in speed as she was treading fast down the path that would lead to her jumping off the cliff. Her eyes were hooded and the small grunts that sounded from beneath her was like music to her ears as she felt that coil deep within her stomach pull tight before it finally snapped and her cries of bliss were swallowed into the man's throat as he pulled her into a rough kiss in attempt to keep her quiet. 

Her hips never once seizing their movements as she felt a hand grasp hold of her waist and her slayer rutted up against her clothed sex in attempt to bring himself to completion. He was as hard as a rock. And with the way his breath turned to pants in a matter of seconds, the mage on top of him knew that he was close. 

She wanted to bring him to that peak herself. To finally be able to make him scream her name as he came because of her. 

Slipping a hand between them and into the confines of his pants, Lucy found that the man beneath her was going commando underneath the clothe that kept him hidden away from her. Her thumb pressed against his tip, her hand grasping hold of his length and with a small tug to his rod of flesh, she felt him shudder against her before a low growl sounded from his throat and her hand was drenched in a hot substance. 

Natsu's chest rose and fell as she pulled her hand away, her tongue darting out to lick at the semen that coated her hand and watched as she practically moaned with his release on her tongue. 

"Fuckin' hell..." The slayer breathed as an arm draped across his face and hid the small flush that had begun to travel up his neck and reddened his face. Never before had he imagined his Lucy being such a seductress. There was some very adult imaginations he had of the woman, that was for sure. But for her to make a move while a sleeping Wendy was only a mere few feet away from them was definitely not one. 

A sly smirk found its way onto the blonde mage's lips as she licked her hand clean, her panties now soaked through as she pulled away from her pink haired slayer and climbed to her feet. The look in her eyes promising him that there was most definitely more to come when they returned home. 

Fire whipped around the woman as the pink haired mage climbed to his feet, his eyes focusing solely on the woman who had made the first move. Happy was asleep curled up next to the sleeping sky slayer. Same went for Carla. So it was just the two of them that were awake and ready to play as the others slept. 

Lips clashed hard with lips as the slayer yanked the small woman to him, his canines nipping at her bottom lip and his hands traveled up her body, the calloused appendages groping her chest and drawing out a small moan from the woman. God she felt like a goddess in his hold. The feeling of actually having her in the palm of his hand felt too good to be true as he dared to burn away the clothe that kept her bareness from him.

A swat to the hand and a sharp bite to his lip made the slayer stop in his ministrations. 

"Not now." Lucy breathed against him, her tongue licking at the bite that she had given him as she pulled away and stepped back over to her clothes. 

Some of the heat that had been building as she slept had gone away. And in its wake came a chill that had goosebumps rising on her flesh as she climbed back into her clothes and the wetness of her panties pressed up against her. She needed to change. But her mind was so clouded over with passion and the thoughts of sex with her favorite person had the woman not thinking clearly. 

"When?" Natsu asked, the sound of his voice making her imagine the image of a wounded puppy who couldn't get its way. 

"When we get back home." The blonde mused with amusement, her tongue wetting her lips as she ran a hand up her stomach and over her breast, the feeling of her nimble fingers brushing against her swollen nipple making the woman whimper with need once more. 

She was desperate. But with the embarrassment that was sure to follow in their wake was too much for the woman since they were still in the presence of a minor. 

Chocolate orbs stared into green as the woman winked at her captured slayer before laying back down in her sleeping bag and curling into a ball to keep warm once all the heat she had felt before finally dispersed. 

Yet, while the woman was drawn into the confines of sleep, the slayer she had awaken stood at full attention. Both man and his rod of flesh. The man groaned in annoyance and need as he made his way to the brush again, his hand slipping into his pants and grasping hold of himself hard. It wasn't as welcome as his best friend's hand had been wrapped around him. But it would have to do if he was looking forward to sleeping some more before they had to wake up the next morning. 

With a growl and a few jerks in the woods that seemed to take hours to finally satiate the beast, Natsu finally crawled back to his spot on the ground and breathed in. It wasn't long before sleep claimed the human mind of the slayer. But the parts that remained awake in his time of need drifted over to the woman and concocted some of the most explicit images in his mind that had his member standing at full attention once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Laying there in her sleeping bag with her eyes wide open and hand covering her mouth, Lucy could feel the heat of her embarrassment climbing up her spine as a blush coated her cheeks in red as memories of the night before plagued her reality. _Oh no_. What had she done. Chocolate orbs squeezed closed as the woman whimpered in humiliation as she felt the dampness of her nights activities pressed against her still dripping core as the sound of snores filled the air. 

For once in her life, she was afraid that she would never be able to look the man she had fallen in love with a long time ago in the eyes. Feared that the bond they shared would break by her actions. 

But as she lay there screaming with all her might inside her head, the blonde was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by a certain blue haired slayer and two exceeds that were glancing between one another and back over to the blonde. It wasn't until the sound of a feminine voice cleared their throat that the blonde halted in her inner feud with the lust filled part of her brain that wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into the sleeping slayer that snored. 

Sitting up from her spot on the forest ground and throwing on a sheepish smile that had the smaller of the three mages tilting her head in confusion, Lucy gave a nervous chuckle as she scratched at the back of her neck. She wanted to do nothing more than hide away from the world for the rest of her life. To curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep in order to escape from this nightmare. 

How was she supposed to talk to the fire slayer when he woke up? 

Was she supposed to act normal? 

Was she supposed to cry and ask for forgiveness for her actions?

Or was she supposed to pretend that nothing happened? 

All these questions surfaced in her mind as she held back the tears that threatened to spill. Her mind racing a mile a minute as she fought to stay in control of her emotions. Lucy felt weak in that moment. 

Her heat getting the betterment of her as she fought to stay in control of her very being while a part of her screamed for her to take. 

She knew this wasn't going to be easy for any of them. Especially the only male amongst the group that she had helped relieve herself with without his permission. 

God, was she a molester now?

Squeezing her eyes closed and shaking her head from left to right more times than she could count, Lucy climbed to her feet and hugged her arms around her body to keep warm. "Do you know if there's a stream somewhere nearby?" She asked the younger female in the group, her eyes lighting up with joy when the girl nodded and pointed in the direction off to their right. 

Lucy wanted to escape the stares that seemed to focus on her. Her attention leading her to the direction that the blue haired slayer had pointed towards and not realizing that the snoring had come to a halt and left the surrounding area silent. 

And yet, as the woman disappeared into the brush and heading towards the stream, brown eyes locked with green as the blue haired slayer crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed those beautiful brown orbs at her fellow slayer sibling. "What's wrong with Lucy?" The young girl asked as the fire slayer pulled himself up to a sitting position, his head hanging low as a scowl graced his features. 

"I didn't do anything to her." 

A scoff sounded from the female exceed who was standing beside the young girl, her eyes hard and unforgiving as she aimed her disbelief at the man. "I don't believe you." She practically hissed, the hair on the back of her neck standing at attention as she caught sight of his green orbs taking an abrupt change to a golden red mix. 

Terror chilled her to the bone as the exceed's mouth clamped shut and a tiny whimper sounded from her throat as she felt her body tremble in the sight of his gaze. 

It was Wendy who cleared the hostility as she held a hand up to the man and gave him her signature smile that was as gentle as the wind. "It's okay, Natsu." She said soothingly, her legs carrying her over towards the sitting fire slayer who was starting to take on the changes as if he had activated his dragon force. Or worse, E.N.D. "She didn't mean any harm." 

A scoff slipped past the man's lips as he ran a hand through his pink lockes, the actions and a shift of his gaze being aimed towards the treeline where Lucy had disappeared in allowing the exceed to finally breathe. "Where's Lucy?"

Wendy pointed in the direction his gaze was lingering in, her eyes as soft as usual when he stood and went to make his way towards the direction she had given. "I think she needs time, alone." She blurted out before she could stop herself, a small gasp slipping past her lips as she held a hand over her mouth and caught a questionable look coming from her slayer sibling. 

"Why?" 

With a gulp and a nervous giggle sounding from her throat, Wendy pulled her hand away from her own lips before clearing her throat. "She was acting a bit off this morning. I presume that its from something that might have happened last night." 

Natsu's brows rose in confusion as he thought back to the night before. There was nothing wrong with what the two had done. But maybe their actions next to a sleeping child was more than plausible to have sent a wave of guilt through the blonde woman. "It's possible." 

And with that said and done, the pink haired slayer followed the scent of the woman who he was far more determined to mark and make his. 

Lucy's hands trembled as she dipped her fingers into the freezing cold water, the feel of the icy coldness against her flesh sending a wave of discomfort down her spine as she submerged her whole hands into the chilling spring. It was a welcome distraction from her predicament. The aftertaste of her best friend's release still on her tongue and the feeling of his length against her sex making her feel like nothing more than an asshole who had taken full advantage of her friend who could barely fight her if she used her heat to catch his attention. 

Shame washed over her. The guilt ate away at her heart. And when she grimaced at the feeling of the wetness between her legs, Lucy could feel the need to be filled rise up inside her again. With a sigh and a scrape of her nail against the numb flesh of her hand, she watched as the faint of a red cloud fill the water as it passed. 

She didn't feel the pain that she had caused to her body. And if she couldn't feel it, then she wouldn't have a welcoming distraction from the thoughts that plagued her mind and screamed for her to find a suitable man to lay with and full-fill her need for the next week. 

Her brown gaze lingered on the scratch for a short period of time. Her attention catching at the heat that had suddenly surrounded her and made her fully aware to the gaze that was locked onto the back of her head. The blonde gulped and looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of a very pissed off looking Natsu. 

"N-Natsu..." Her voice trailed off as she looked for the right words to say to the man she had used to satisfy herself the night before. "I," she gulped, "I'm sorry for last night." 

The man scoffed before shifting his weight onto his other foot as his golden gaze trailed down the form of her crouching body, his eyes lingering on the cut she had given herself by accident. "Sorry?"

He could smell it on her. His scent. And not only that but her emotions hung in the air as her hormones began to grow stronger just by his close proximity. Oh, he wanted to tease her with the things that transgressed between the two the night before. But the need to bend her over and rut her was far stronger. "What could you possibly be sorry for, Luce?" 

"Using you to get myself off..." She whispered. 

He laughed and yanked her up by her arm, watching as she looked at him with surprise and a small scream that threatened to escape from her throat. "Did you forget that you actually made me cum last night as well?" 

She shook her head and he grinned. 

"Oh come on, Luce." He breathed between the two and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear before nipping at the lobe with his fangs. "I actually enjoyed that part of you. If it wasn't for Wendy sleeping next to us, I would have taken you on all fours." He mused into her ear, relishing in the way she whimpered in need for him and the scent of her arousal grew strong. 

"What are you going to do?" 

He pulled away from her, his hand running a clear path down her stomach before disappearing into the waistband of her pants, his fingers tracing along the path of her panties before dipping inside and rubbing at the swollen nub that was between her legs. 

Lucy gasped as she held onto the fire slayer's arms, her body growing hot with need as he played with her clit and pressed down on it. "N-N-Natsu~~" The woman moaned as she chewed on her bottom lip in attempt to keep quiet. 

"We'll have to wait till we're home if I'm gonna have my way with you. Don't want any unnecessary meddling from anyone when I finally mark you." 


	5. Chapter 5

The room she found herself in was dark and warm. Her body reacted to the heat like a moth to the flame as she felt the hands of her claim wrapping around her wrist, the grip tight and unwavering as she found lips sucking at the skin on her neck. She was antsy. Needy for the slayer to just take her and mark her as his. 

Her core ached painfully and her stomach clenched with so much need that a pained gasp slipped past her lips when she felt one of his hands release her hand and traveled down her front, his fingers pinching at her nipple before traveling lower to the dripping wetness that pooled between her thighs. She wanted him. 

Now! 

"Natsu~" The blonde mage cried as she pressed her hips back against his, the feeling of his hard length pressing against her and drawing a small moan from her lips as she ground herself against the hard flesh. 

He was teasing her, that she knew just by the way she felt his lips pull into a smirk when she whimpered and begged for him to just take her already. 

"Patience, baby." The pink haired slayer mused, his tongue dragging against her pulse as he slipped a hand into her panties and played with the swollen bud that had brought her to release earlier that day next to the stream and during specific times of the day. Her taste was still on his tongue. The sweet nectar that she had released was like his favorite honey. Strawberries and a salty tang that added taste. A weird mix for some but for him, it was his all time favorite taste that he would kill to get another lick. 

Fingers dove into the cavern of her hot and slick cunt, his fingers spreading and curling inside her as he brought her sweet torture. Her moans and cries was like music to his ears. Her muscles contorting around his fingers and sucking the appendages in deeper as he rubbed at her walls and drenched them in her juices. 

She was more than ready to take his flesh inside her. To feel the place where they were finally one, but with his torture, she doubted that she would make it for long when he finally brought her to a powerful release that would shake her entire being. 

Fangs pricked at the flesh were her neck and shoulder met, the sweet torture coming to fruition when she felt his talons against her side and inside her, his careful ministrations keeping himself from ripping her open inside as he finger-fucked her into oblivion. 

The words were cruel to his own ears as he thought about what he was doing to her. But the moans that echoed from her throat was more than enough to bury the feeling down under as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and relished in the cries that sounded in his ear. For the love of all Mavis, he wanted to make her submit. But with the way she ground her hips against his as he brought her close to the edge made it hard to concentrate when she was slowly taking the reins from him as she turned and bit down on his bottom lip. 

The scent of blood hung in the air as a growl slipped past his lips, his fingers yanking out from inside her as he not so gently threw the woman onto the mattress of her bedroom, the sight of her mostly naked form glistening in the winter moonlight that slipped in through the window as the image of red lingerie contrasted with her pale complexion. She looked good in his color. 

"Why did you stop?!" The blonde woman whined, her legs rubbing together as she attempted to slip a hand between her thighs to finish the job for him, only to have her hands grabbed once more and pinned above her head. 

"My job." The man huffed, his skin glistening with red and black scales as his dragon force came forth with a hint of his demonic side peeking through. A tongue darted out past his lips as he spread her legs open, his talons ripping at the fabric of her panties before lifting her up to his face and diving into her bare cavern that called his name. His tongue was inside her within seconds, the taste of her exploding on his tongue as his taste buds relished in the salty strawberry taste that made his head throb like he was in heaven. 

His dragon purred and his demon roared in pure glory. 

His name was screamed from her lips, her hands slipping into his hair as he devoured her from the inside out and nipped at her lower lips with his fangs. Soon a few of his fingers found themselves dwelling inside her as the feeling of being stretched and ate out ripped a scream of pure bliss from her lips. 

Most times she had had sex with someone from the opposite sex, it was quick and barely enjoyable. But now, she was left a mess of limbs that felt like jelly and her body wasn't her own

"Oh Mavis, Natsu!" The woman panted, her hands slipping out of his hair as he lowered her bottom back to the bed and climbing over her. He was naked. His scarf having been thrown somewhere across the room when they had entered the apartment hours before. 

Nine times he had made her cum before he had even entered her. And all times she still had some sort of clothing on which only consisted of his fingers and tongue bringing her to sweet release. Only one of those times he had lifted her up onto his waist and had ground his hips against her and made her release just by the feeling of himself against her inner folds.

He was enjoying the torture he put her through. The buildup of the main course bringing himself closer to release when he finally gave up the torture and pushed into her hard.

Loud moans that consisted of both of their names echoed in the air as he finally came to a stop, his hips pressing against hers as he felt his tip press against her cervix. She was tight. And hot. And with every move he made that pulled himself out of her wet folds and pushing back in to hit that spot deep inside her, he could feel her insides sucking him in with each thrust. 

"Oh fuck!!" The celestial mage keened as her back bowed beneath him and her inner walls gripped hold of his rod of flesh in a vice like grip. The feeling of her insides clenching him as she came brought the man to a finish as he sunk his fangs into her shoulder and left her with his mark. He could feel the magic pumping through her veins as he shot into her womb, the scent of his finally cloaking her own as he gave a few last spurts and pulled away from the bite, the sight of red scales spreading across the area he had bitten into and leaving her with a telltale sign that she finally belonged to him. 

A smirk graced his lips as he lifted himself onto his knees, his cock still deep inside her as he allowed the woman to catch her breath. 

Her orgasm during the marking had been the strongest one yet. But as he took her by the hips and lifted her onto his legs as he pulled her up and dropped her back down against his hips, he knew that she had gotten the message for what she needed to do. 


End file.
